


时限（下）

by hikki1988



Category: Boys Love
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikki1988/pseuds/hikki1988





	时限（下）

（三）  
他们从机场回来已经是晚上9点多。屋子里充满了蛐蛐的叫声。张继科挂在马龙肩上，漫不经心地看着蛐蛐笼子在夜风里摇晃，直到马龙催他去把原来的椅子翻出来。

“急什么急呀，爸妈走了，我们又不用抓紧时间干啥……”张继科还想撒撒娇。

“滚蛋。”马龙笑着把肩膀撤走，直接到电脑桌前面搬那两张木椅子。三张椅子在阳台组成了一个小分队。

张继科把那一堆被大卸八块的零件拖过来时，马龙只想给他跪了。也不知道他找了多久才找到和“原配”一模一样的椅子，退房时房东也看不出来。脑补着他吭哧吭哧组装好新的拆解完旧的，眼看着他把旧的又组装一次，马龙就觉得他家劳模永远是他家劳模。想帮帮他都不行，被他一个劲催着去洗澡。

马龙在花洒下慢慢地淋浴，蛐蛐的叫声在耳边隐隐约约。他有些恍惚，一会想着刚刚过去的三天“斋戒”，一会想着被蛐蛐声包围的小公园死角。

张继科敲了好几次门，他才听见。拖长了声音叫他，腻歪得不得了。一开门就扑在他身上，哑着嗓子说：“宝贝，你老公我快累死了。”

马龙身上的浴巾被他掀到地上，他一脚踩过它，捉过马龙湿漉漉的手撩起自己的衣服：“给我脱了，脱，嗯？……”

马龙一脸嫌弃：“好好好，赶紧洗完赶紧睡，明天还要上班。”

张继科光着身子站在花洒下，马龙眼睛避过了他胯间，绕到他身后，起劲揉他头发：“幼稚鬼，是不是想念小时候爸妈给你洗澡了？”

张继科转过身去牢牢抱住他。他动弹不得，最好将沾着残余沐浴露的手擦着他的背，奶声奶气地吓唬他：“乖乖站着别动，洗不干净不准上床睡觉。”

这下张继科来劲了：“好哇，我就是不想上床睡觉了我还怕你了，咱俩都别睡。”

马龙还没明白这句话的意思，花洒就被人关掉了。张继科直挺挺地走向他——那人的性器完全直起来了。他脸红耳赤地向外走两步，弯下腰想去捡地上的浴巾，被张继科整个抱了起来。

他愤恨地抱住张继科的脖子：“你就不能忍过这一晚？”

张继科说：“废话。”

马龙松开他的脖子：“回床上。”

张继科说：“洗不干净不准回床上。”

马龙闭着眼由他抱着走，直到整个上身被水平放倒在张继科腿上，才惊慌地睁开眼，马上两条腿又被架到张继科肩上，小腿肚碰到一块平滑的硬面，触感十分陌生。定睛一看，原来是那张老皮椅椅背的背面——张继科是对它多熟悉，才能在那么短的时间内把它组装好。

马龙无奈地对他一笑：“现在是要假装回到毕业那前几年？”

张继科俯下身来开始吻他，吻到两个人都硬了才慢吞吞地说：“旧时的椅子，同款的蛐蛐叫，不变的人，还不够穿越吗？”他狠狠吸了一下马龙的乳头，弄得他呻吟出声，又挤眉弄眼：“哦还有，没有树了，靠在你老公的岩石大腿上，更有安全感对不对？”

马龙半个脑袋悬在张继科膝盖之外，往前看，只能看到自己胸口上起伏的两点、抵在张继科腹部的性器。张继科的目光沿着他两条大腿的线条流淌下来，看着他身体不耐烦的扭动，一脸坏笑。马龙红着脸拧了他大腿一下：“快点，别搞到我脑充血。”

从扩张到进入这个过程，马龙的腰已经被他弄软了。等他搞清楚张继科是想怎样弄他的时候，气得连蹬腿的力气都没有了——把人平放在腿上时，插在他里面的东西就着那一点磨来磨去，看到他张着嘴喘着气耸动着身体往人肚子上送，就把人捞起来，阴茎拔出来在穴口转圈；在他闭着眼睛求他再进来时偏不答应，手上有一搭没一搭地撸着他，舌头轻轻扫着他乳头，肚子还要贴紧了他的穴口，欣赏它徒劳的翕动。急得他直摇头，搞不懂张继科是想插射他是想帮他撸出来还是打算前后夹攻。

和他形成鲜明对比的是张继科好整以暇的表情。见他不再求他进来了，手上便加紧了动作，等马龙的前液都打湿了他的腿，只凑近他耳朵轻佻地说一句：“看你流的。”没想到马龙听了又恼又羞，屁股一颤，就在他手上射了出来。马龙自己都说不上是舒服还是难受，只发出了一声长长的呜咽。张继科却压根不管他应不应期，趁着他呜咽就插了进去。马龙刚射过之后里面又热又软的感觉让他爽得低吼了一声。

马龙难受极了，只想快点完事，可惜心有余而力不足，内壁已经被他操软了，连夹他刺激他早点射的力气都没有。整个脑袋软绵绵地挂在他膝盖上，摇来摇去。摇了一会，总算想出个方法，不行，太羞耻。张继科在上面色眯眯地看着他，不紧不慢地说些逗他的话：“龙儿叫的最好听了，再来呗再来呗。”“我得赶紧把蛐蛐放了，吵死人，影响我听清我宝贝儿叫什么。”……

马龙闭着眼咬着嘴唇，两条手臂无力地垂到地上，背部却迎着张继科的抽插节奏，一阵潮红一阵汗地在他大腿上连绵起伏。他在颠簸里重新考虑了一下，这些话以前又不是没说过，再说又有何妨，说了才能试试能不能以其人之道还治其人之身。于是就红着脸叫了起来：“再深一点……我还要……”“不行了……要死了……啊……老公……救我……快给我……”

要是往时，他这种话说出来两分钟内，张继科肯定会缴械。可这次也不知道那家伙到底在玩什么惊天大阴谋，就静静地听着他浪叫，在他甬道里那根东西，一点最后冲刺的动向都没有，只是在混点等死。他偷偷睁开眼，只见自己的小兄弟已经笔直地贴着人家肚子，左右摇晃着往外渗水。张继科也在看着那根东西，觉察到他气得不叫了，又把阴茎抽出来，捞起马龙，大狗一样往他胸口乱啃乱咬。马龙是一点力气都没有了，腿被撑开到大腿根都疼，只有两个脚后跟胡乱地砸着椅背。张继科由着他，等到他稍微安定下来，又捅了进去。马龙顿时眼泪砸在地上：“张继科儿……我现在才知道你心眼这么坏……你说……你是不是想谋杀亲夫？……”

张继科温柔地吻掉他眼角的泪，又开始舔他下颚和脖子上的汗，在他身体里律动得像细碎的夜潮。半晌才回答他：“宝贝，怎么会呢，我只想谋杀这张椅子，今晚一定要。”


End file.
